I'm not scared
by jazz1991
Summary: One night Jeff and Lita go to the cinema and watch a horror film whilst Matt was sick back at the hotel. Jeff might Just wish they stayed in or he watched something else. One shot.


One night Jeff and Lita go to the cinema and watch a horror film whilst Matt was sick back at the hotel. Jeff might Just wish they stayed in or he watched something else.

"ACHHOO"

"Bless you"

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you"

"AAACHOOO"

" I'm not saying bless you again" Jeff muttered looking up from his sketching pad.

"Jeff he is ill, don't be nasty" Lita explained as she walked into the room with a bag of medicines.

"Here ya go Matt, I picked up a lot of medicine for you" she said placing the bag onto the table.

"Thank you... ACHOO"

"Bless you" Lita said kindly as she felt his forehead with her hand to see if his temperature had gone down.

Jeff rolled his eyes and went back to drawing in his pad. What was he drawing?. A big cartoon version of his brother with a big red nose,swollen eyes and a red sweaty face. That's exactly what Matt looked like right now.

"I better not catch this man flu" Jeff muttered.

He was rewarded by Lita sending him a glare as she helped Matt sit up so he could take some tablets and have a drink.

Jeff shut his pad and placed it on the table by his bed that he was sitting on. "I guess this means we won't be seeing that new movie after all" Jeff stated.

"There's always tomorrow" Lita said helping Matt to get comfy again.

"But I wanted to see it today! When it first came out. Jeff whined rather childishly and pouted.

"Guys you can go if you want, I don't mind, I'm probably going to sleep the rest of the evening anyway and I don't really like scary movies". Matt said whilst blowing his nose.

"I'm not sure Lita has finished being your nurse" Jeff said sarcastically as he made a face of disgust when he saw matt examine his tissue with interest.

"Honestly Lita its ok. I know you want to see this film just as much as Jeff. I will be fine". Matt whispered as his throat was to sore to speak any louder.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked worriedly.

Jeff watched the two with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yeah, now go before the movie starts" matt said cheerfully waving them away.

Jeff and Lita didn't need telling twice Jeff started putting his coat on while Lita made sure matt had everything he may need in reach."If you need anything matt, just call us" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"See ya" they both called as they left the hotel room and headed out onto the street in the direction of the cinema.

Once they were there they brought their tickets along with Jeff buying a huge amount of drinks,popcorn and candy. Lita watched him amazed, anyone would think that he was staved. In reality he was far from it, in fact he was always eating something. He was just lucky that his body never showed it. If she ate half of what Jeff did daily then she would be like a hippo.

A few hours later a very shaken up Lita and Jeff left the cinema. "That was really scary" Lita said clinging onto Jeff's arm as they walked down the street and past a broken set of lampposts. some had their lights flicking on and off and some didn't have the light on at all.

"It wasn't that bad" Jeff said trying to act brave when in reality that movie had really scared him and he knew that he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Jeff it was said to be the scariest movie to come out yet. And believe me it was, I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks!" She exclaimed clutching onto him a little tighter when she saw a shadow disappear down an alleyway.

"Your such a baby, don't worry I will protect you" Jeff said teasingly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer trying to hide how shaken up he really was as he heard someone screaming in the distance. "Its just some kids messing about" he tried to assure himself.

The pair increased their speed both wanting to be back in the safety of the hotel room sooner rather then later. "I wish Matt came with us, at least he would laugh at it and pick out bits that are unrealistic as we walked home so I wasn't so frightened" Lita said.

"Hey! Am I not man enough for you?". Jeff asked acting hurt.

"I can feel you shaking Jeff. That movie really shook you up hu?" Lita said mockingly.

Jeff remained silent. Like Lita he too wished Matt was with them. Safety in numbers and all that.

As they reached a bunch of bushes neither noticed the two blonde men crouching down in them waiting for the pair to walk past. They themselves had seen the movie and could only guess how shaken up the pair walking towards them were. "Now" edge whispered.

"BOO!" Edge and christian roared as they jumped out of the bushes and in front of the pair. Jeff and Lita screamed. Yes Jeff screamed he couldn't contain the very girly scream that left his mouth. Lita took off running down the road towards the hotel still screaming.

Jeff after catching his breath glared at the two blondes. "That wasn't funny".

Edge and christian were clutching onto each other trying to stay standing while they laughed wholeheartedly. "That was priceless! You should have seen your face!" Edge exclaimed wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah real funny" Jeff muttered sarcastically as he began walking again on his own.

"Hey Jeff! Watch out for your shadow on the way back. We wouldn't want you screaming again scaredy cat" christian shouted out to him.

Jeff gave him a rather rude hand gesture and continued walking. "I'm not scared" he muttered in an attempt to convince himself. He started to jog down the road when he past a rather creepy looking house. "Oh man, I swear if I get back safely then I'm never going to watch a scary movie again" he declared to himself. If anybody saw him running he would just say that he was trying to catch up with Lita. He couldn't believe she ran off and just left him like that. That was the reason he was running. He wasn't scared, no he wasn't scared he wouldn't admit it to himself let alone anyone else.

Jeff eventually got back to the hotel. He stood at the empty reception desk and planned his next move. His room was on the fourth floor. Did he take the elevator and risk being alone and it breaking?. Or did he take the stairs where again he would be alone and could be chased and butchered?. Jeff decided that the elevator was the best way to go and he stood repeatedly pushing the call button trying to get the thing to open its doors quicker as he anxiously glanced up and down the empty hallway.

The doors finally opened and Jeff ran inside pressing the button and tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to shut. "Come on,come on" he muttered biting his nails. When the doors refused to shut, Jeff seeing all the horror movies that he had seen and that was a lot, he knew that this was a sign that something bad was going to happen. So he ran out of the elevator and to the stairs. But he wasn't scared he just wanted to get into his room and go to bed.

As Jeff ran up the stairs he swore that he could hear someone running up behind him just a row of stairs down. It was just his over-active imagination right?. He finally reached his floor and ran to the door and struggled to find his keys in his pocket. Once he had found his keys his hand was shaking so much as he nervously tried to put the key into the key hole whilst looking up and down the empty hallway that he dropped his keys. "Shit!" He cursed. He banged on the door as he bent down to grab his keys. Knowing that dropping your keys was another classic in the world of horror.

"Who is it?" Amy asked from the other side of the door. Jeff felt momentarily relived that she had made it back safely.

"Its me! Now open the door! And you should never say who is it Amy! Do you never pay attention to the rules of horror movies?! Next your be saying..."

"Hold on Jeff I've got to get the key I left it on the table. I will be right back".

She said cutting him off.

Jeff smacked his forehead "you should never say that" he mumbled.

Amy soon returned to the door and let him in. Once he was in she immediately began locking the door again.

"Hey Jeff! How was the movie? Was it full of jump scares, blood and gore? All of the above?. Was it as scary as it was made out to be?" Matt asked groggyly from his bed.

"It was rather lame actually, didn't scare me one bit" Jeff said faking his confidence.

Later that night Lita was settled in bed with matt and Jeff was laying in his bed. "Night Jeff" Amy said reaching to turn of the light.

"Don't turn the light off please?" Jeff said from underneath his covers.

"Jeff it was just a movie, if your going to have nightmares then maybe you shouldn't watch them anymore" matt mumbled before he started snoring.

"What's the matter Jeff? You scared?" Amy asked mocking him.

"I'm not scared!" Jeff said angrily.

"What ever Jeff" Lita said not sounding convinced. The film had scared her quite a lot. It was the scariest film she had ever seen and would ever see for a long time. but now some time had gone on since she saw it and she was safely tucked up in bed she wasn't so scared anymore. Jeff though was still noticeably shaken up and he was going to suffer in silence because he was to proud to admit that he was scared.

"IM NOT SCARED!" He said angrily before he turned his back on her in his bed.

"Ok Jeff, whatever you say but if you get really scared or have a bad dream you can come and share the bed with me and matt" she said jokingly from the double bed she was in with Matt. "Oh and Jeff? Don't let the bed bugs bite".

"Ha ha" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff come on admit your scared. I saw you flinch a few times during the film, and you've been really jumpy" Amy said after awhile of silence.

"I'm not scared. Goodnight Amy. Jeff grumbled.

An hour later Jeff was still laying awake in the dark room. Every little thing was creeping him out. Was the heavy breathing that he could hear just matt and Lita sleeping?, or was it something hiding under the bed?. Was that shadow just from the tree outside?. Did Lita shut the window?. Was the door locked?. What was that noise?. With all these thoughts running through his head it was impossible for Jeff to sleep and every time he closed his eyes he had a feeling like he was being watched.

Matt moved his arm in his sleep which caused his phone to fall from the bed and land on the floor with a thud. Jeff not realising what caused the loud bang Jumped out of his bed and jumped straight into Matt and Litas bed. He cuddled into Lita from behind wrapping his arm tightly around her and pulling her easily closer to him so she was pressed against him. The movement woke her up and she moved her head slightly to see behind her. "You ok?" She whispered to him stroking his arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist when she felt him shaking.

Jeff thought about his answer. He could say that he was just cold. He decided against fibbing she already knew the truth that he had been trying to hide. "I'm scared" he whispered. He strangely felt better now that he had admitted it. He thought that she was going to laugh at him but after a moment of silence she turned so her whole body was facing him and cuddled into him pulling him closer.

"I know, its alright it was just a movie. Your safe" she whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

Jeff decided that he wasn't going to see any scary movies for awhile. Maybe he should start watching comedy's instead. He felt his own eyes feeling heavy and soon he joined the other two in a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in Edge and Christians room...

"Edge can with leave the light on tonight?" Christian asked hopefully from his bed.

"No way man we always have the light off. What's the matter are you scared?" Edge asked teasingly as he turned the light off and laid down in his bed.

"No" Christian answered as he stared wide eyed into the darkness visibly shaking. "I'm not scared" he whispered.


End file.
